“Orthotics” are used to correct foot discomfort and abnormalities. Many orthotic devices may be integrally formed in a shoe or adapted to be received by a shoe. Such orthotic devices commonly are used to correct abnormalities and/or to prevent foot problems or injury arising from the wearing of high-heeled dress shoes.
The cause of high heel discomfort is excessive pressure on the toes caused by an inability to sufficiently support body weight on the heel. This results in migration of the foot away from an optimal position in the shoe. For example, anterior translation of the foot relative to the insole in a high heel can result in the toes of the wearer being constrained by the structure of the shoe, creating discomfort. In other words, the foot slides forward, squeezing or smashing the toes. This situation may not only cause temporary discomfort and a desire to take the shoes off before the end of a work day or an evening event, but chronic use may lead to the development of bunions—a painful misshaping of the joints of the big toe—which can require corrective surgery. Resolution of the problem of foot migration in high-heeled shoes, without creating additional complications, is a longstanding and unmet need.
Prior art that attempts to provide a solution to problems with high heels typically involve removable foot orthoses that are of limited efficacy. Since the pain manifests at the ball of the foot (metatarsals) or at the toes, most orthotic devices specifically targeting high heel shoes are focused on cushioning the painful areas of the forefoot. One device known commercially as the “Foot Bumper” tries to address slipping at the toe sulcus (anatomical crease between the ball of the foot and the toes). Numerous pads (adherent and adhesive) are available which try to provide cushioning for the metatarsals. Other orthotic devices are designed to provide support for the arches of the foot or try to translate the arch support that is appropriate for a flat shoe into a steeply sloped environment. None of the prior art of this nature specifically targets preventing anterior migration of the heel, hindfoot, or the calcaneus (heel bone). They are designed to preserve, support, and/or restore the arches or structures of the foot. Other solutions include specially manufactured shoes. However, the wide variance in foot anatomy prevents such orthotic shoe designs from helping all sufferers of foot pain and injury. Also, specially manufactured shoes are not preferable, as fashion is fluid and many consumers would desire the ability to choose any high-heeled shoe which they may find while shopping, and improve the fit of that particular shoe rather than ordering from a limited selection of specially fitted shoes. Overall, currently there is no single shoe or removable device that will suffice as a satisfactory solution for the discomfort experienced with high heel shoes.
Thus, there is a persistent need for a more generally effective orthotic device for solving the issues presented by high-heeled shoes.